Subscriber management systems for cable television, high-speed data, and telecommunications services exist in the prior art; however, these prior art SMSs do not have GUIs. GUIs exist for a variety of software systems in the prior art; however, the prior art has no GUI for subscriber management systems for cable television, high-speed data and telecommunications.
Existing SMSs for telecommunications do not use GUIs, but instead use keyboard based interfaces with complicated command codes that make it difficult for the interfaces to be used. This increases training costs and decreases the effectiveness of the CSR who is using the SMS. This raises a particular difficulty in real time responsiveness of the CSR when the CSR is dealing with a customer. With the currently existing SMSs, the CSR is distracted by the difficulty of using the SMS, and cannot give full attention to the customer, and the CSR is more likely to fail to obtain the information required in interacting with the customer.
This point of customer relations is a newly perceived problem because of the newly competitive market for telecommunications services. As telecommunications customers in cable television, telephone and other telecommunications services have an increasing number of choices of service providers, the customers may choose to change service providers based on the customer's perception of a faulty or inadequate response by the CSR. Consequently, the competitive environment is recently putting pressure on telecommunications companies to increase customer satisfaction by increasing the effectiveness of CSR interaction with customers on the telephone.